El pasado vuelve
by Emmy Betancourt
Summary: Una nueva miembro llega a la UAC, una chica con un pasado, una chica capaz de revolucionar todo.
1. Chapter 1

*Bueno, se me ha ocurrido crear esta pequeña historia de Mentes Criminales, aunque no sé si se pueden añadir nuevos personajes a la serie, si no se pueden, por favor, decidmelo y borro la historia(:*

Capitulo 1-

Emmy conducía su moto en direccion a la sede de la UAC en Quantico. Hacía poco tiempo que se había mudado allí, y había dejado su prestigioso piso de Manhattan, donde había vivido.

Tenia 26 años recién cumplidos, era bastante guapa e inteligente. Había estudiado en Londres dos carreras a la vez: Antropología y Criminología. Su tutor, Jacques Neveu, era el abogado más prestigioso de Nueva York. Los padres de Emmy habían fallecido en un incendio, cuando ella estaba con su abuela, y Jacques la acogió como si fuera hija suya.

"Aquí está,por fin lo encontraré" Pensó Emmy quitandose el casco y mirando hacia arriba. La sede de la UAC, que trabajaba en el FBI, ese era su sueño, y esperaba conseguirlo como fuera.

Aparcó la moto y, mirándose al pequeño espejo de ésta, se peino sus rebeldes rizos como pudo. No quería causar mala impresión nada más llegar, sencillamente, ella no había sido educada así.

Apretó con suavidad el boton del ascensor y entró, ascendiendo al piso al que quería ir. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, necesitaba hablar con él.

"Si no quiere hablar conmigo, lo entenderé, pero por favor, que quiera..."

Cuando entró fijó su mirada a aquello. Papeles, gente yendo y viniendo...Si, eso era lo suyo.

-¿Perdona?-Oyó una suave voz de mujer detrás de ella.

Se giró y clavó sus intensos ojos verdes en ella sonriendo con dulzura. Más de un chico se enamoraba de ella por sus ojos, eran cautivadores.

-¿Si?¿Es a mí?-

-Si, a ti¿Buscas algo?-Dijo la chica colocandose las gafas, llevaba un portatil bajo el brazo.

-Si, quería hablar en privado con Aaron Hotchner, por favor-

-Es ese despacho de alli-Dijo sonriendo la chica-Por cierto, me llamo Penélope García-

-Emmy Neveu-sonrió y estrechó con delicadeza su mano.

-Encantada, bueno, pues intenta hablar con él-

-Gracias Penélope-

Emmy bajó las escaleras buscando con la mirada la oficina que le había dicho, y allí le vió, hablando por telefono. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente.

Emily y JJ, estaban hablando en la cafetería cuando miraron a Emmy.

-¿Quien es?-Preguntó intrigada Prentiss.

-Ni idea-

Reid y Morgan también se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de Emmy.

-Es guapa¿Eh?-Dijo sonriendo y dando un codazo a Reid.

-Si, desde luego-Este no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, había algo que le intrigaba de ella, no sabía si eran sus ojos, o su carita llena de dulzura, pero había algo.

Emmy fijó su mirada en Reid y había algo que la cautivó por dentro, pero se detuvo.

"Sentimientos, volved detrás de los barrotes"

Morgan sonrió cogiendo del cuello con suavidad a Reid.

-Tio, creo que le gustas, o al menos ha sentido algo al verte-

-¿Que dices?Estás mal-

Emmy vió que Aaron dejaba el telefono y escribía, entonces lo sintió, era el momento.

"Ahora Emmy"

Se dirigió con paso decidido hacía su despacho cruzandose con Rossi, quien le dirigió una mirada extraña antes de volverse al equipo.

-¿Quien era esa chica tan guapa?-

-Ni idea-Dijo Morgan mirando a todos-Pero Reid se ha enamorado de ella-

-¡Cállate!-

Emily, Morgan,JJ y Rossi sonreían al ver a Spencer Reid asi, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Con la mano temblando llamó a la puerta, entonces la mirada de Emmy se encontró con la de él.

-¿Si?¿Quien eres?-

"Natural que no me reconozca"

-Bueno, verá, he venido de Nueva York para hablar con usted, señor Hotchner-

Con un gesto, Aaron indicó a Emmy que se sentara, y esta obedeció, no estaba tan nerviosa desde que cantó en el Carnegie Hall, a los 13 años.

-Me llamo Emmy Neveu-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2-

Aaron no reconocía a esa chica que estaba delante de él, pero desde luego, ese apellido y esa cara le resultaban vagamente familiar.

-No..no recuerdo-

-Mis padres eran Charlotte y Joseph Bonnet, murieron en un incendio cuando yo tenía solo 5 años, entonces, su compañero en el bufete, Jacques Neveu, me adoptó como si fuera hija suya- En la mirada de Emmy había un brillo, esperando a que recordara-Usted, trabó una gran amistad con el, antes de unirse al FBI, y todos los años me mandaba cartas y regalos por Navidad-dijo sacando un viejo fajo de cartas atadas cuidadosamente con una cinta de seda púrpura- Cuando fuí a Londres a estudiar Criminología, Jacques me dijo que usted podría asesorarme sobre como entrar en la UAC-

-¿Jacques?¿Jacques Neveu?...-

-Exacto-

Claro que lo recordaba, recordaba a esa pobre niña sola, que había perdido a sus padres, y su abuela había fallecido del aquel entonces, él no era agente, sino abogado, y formó un bufete con su mejor amigo, el padre adoptivo de Emmy.

-Estas...cambiada Emmy-

Ella sonrió con modestia.

-Los años no perdonan a nadie señor Hotchner-

-Aaron, tú puedes llamarme Aaron-

-De acuerdo-

Él se levantó y la fundió en un abrazo, recordaba a la dulce niña, era como una hermana pequeña para él, por ello, le mandó cartas y regalos por Navidad hasta que cumplió los 16.

Afuera, el equipo miraba atentamente como Hotch abrazaba a aquella chica.

-¿Puede ser una sobrina?-Dijo Emily.

-No, no creo-Sentenció Rossi.

-¿Vosotros qué pensais?-Dijo JJ, dirigiendose a Reid y Morgan, quienes únicamente se encogieron de hombros.

-Bien, tendré que presentar tu historial educativo, pero, creo que podrás entrar, harás la prueba de armas, mientras te presentaré al equipo-

Emmy asentía con cada palabra, no podía creerlo, Aaron había sido como un segundo padre para ella, pues cada vez que Jacques tenía que irse a la otra punta del país, a su compañero no le importaba quedarse con ella, le debía mucho.

-Recuerdo cuando te llevamos a que practicaras tiro con arco, eras muy buena-

-Gracias-sonrió Emmy con timidez.

Aaron fue a llevar la solicitud de Emmy mientras ésta observaba las fotos de su despacho, no sabía que se hubiera casado, ni que tuviera un hijo. Emmy había perdido el contacto con el hacía tiempo, y el pensarlo, la entristecía.

-Era mi mujer, Haley, y ese es mi hijo Jack-Dijo Aaron sobresaltándola.

-Ahm, perdona...¿Era?Lo dej..-

-La mató un SUDES-La naturalidad y a la vez brutalidad con la que lo dijo, dejó helada a Emmy.

-Oh...lo siento , tu..tu hijo se parece a tí, espero que sea tan bueno como su padre-Dijo Emmy sonriendo forzadamente, sentía que había abierto una pequeña herida.

-Si, lo es-Se acercó a la foto sonriendo-La hermana de Haley, su tía, me ayuda a cuidarle, ha aprendido que a veces trabajo demasiado.

-Entiendo..-Emmy bajó la mirada.

-Vamos, te presentaré al equipo-

Bajaron las escaleras lentamente, con los pequeños tacones de Emmy resonando, llevaba un pantalon y un jersey negros, con pinta de formales, pero a la vez juveniles. Tenía el pelo atado con una cinta gris que combinaba con el color de su pelo rizado.

-Bien, nos reuniremos en la sala dentro de cinco minutos¿De acuerdo?-

Todos se levantaban y se dirigían dedicándole miradas curiosas a Emmy. No tenían maldad pero ella se sentía incómoda, había sufrido acoso en el colegio, y pretendía pasar desapercibida siempre que podia. Esta, no iba a ser esa ocasión.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Hotch cerró la puerta. Emmy estaba sentada enfrente de todos. Rossi, Morgan y Emily de y Reid, sentados cerca de ella. No podía estar más nerviosa. No pretendía eso, claro que no. No pretendía sentirse observada por miles de ojos expertos en hacer perfiles. Desde luego que no.

-Esta es Emmy Neveu-la voz grave de Hotch sonó en toda la sala- Si aceptan y pasa los exámenes con nota, será una nueva miembro del UAC, tiene 26 años, y ha estudiado Antropología y Criminología en la Royal Holloway de Londres, aprobó con la máxima calificación-

Todos escuchaban atentos a Hotch, mientras a veces dirigian miradas a Emmy, quien estaba cada vez más incómoda.

-Bien, pues..te daremos una bienvenida adelantada-Dijo Rossi sonriendo.

-Gracias-Sonrió Emmy levantándose.

Uno a uno se fue presentando hasta que Reid y ella quedaron frente a frente. Él tenía revuelto el estómago, no sentía algo parecido desde aquella vez, con Lila. Y ella sentía algo que la recordaba su pasado.

-S-so-soy el Doctor Spencer Reid, pe-pero si no quieres no me llames doctor, pue-puedes llamarme Spencer..o Reid-

Emmy le cortó a la mitad de la frase.

-Encantada de conocerle Dr Spencer Reid-Dijo con una sonrisa muy dulce-Soy Emmy-

-Encantado Emmy-Dijo estrechandole la mano, Spencer noto la suavidad de la mano de Emmy.

Sonriendo a Reid, Emmy notó que se estaba poniendo nerviosa, y eso no era bueno, al menos, para ella.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3-

Mientras salían por la puerta hacia sus mesas, Morgan murmuraba cerca del oído de Reid.

-¿Te gusta eh?-

Este se sobresaltó y se puso rojo de vergüenza, tartamudeando, como momentos antes,frente a Emmy.

-N-n-No se de que me hablas Morgan-

-Venga tío, no disimules-Dijo sonriendo.

-No disimulo,solo que no se que insinuas, pues a mi no me gusta Emmy-Dijo con tono enfadado pero susurrando.

-Ya claro, lo que tu digas-Dijo Morgan yendose a su mesa sonriendo.

Mientras, Emily y JJ enseñaban a Emmy las oficinas .

-Ahí está mi oficina, la de Rossi, la de Hotch y ahí las mesas de Emily, Morgan y Reid- Señaló JJ.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme a adaptarme a esto chicas-Dijo Emmy sonriendo.

-No es nada-dijeron al unísono.

Entonces, García apareció y sonrió a Emmy.

-Vaya, veo que te ha ido bien ¿No?-

-Si, muchas gracias, por ayudarme antes, digo-

-¿Os conocéis?-Dijeron asombradas Emily y JJ.

-La verdad es que no, nos conocimos hoy, le dije donde estaba la oficina de cierto, si puedo preguntarte¿Para qué querías saberlo?-

-Es amigo de mi familia. Quería verle-

-Entiendo-García sonrió y volvió a desaparecer entre miles de puertas.

-Es nuestra informática,es muy buena-

-Y bueno, ¿Qué hace la Unidad?-

-Pues mira, yo soy el enlace con los medios, Morgan es experto en crímenes obsesivos y Reid...bueno, ya lo irás conociendo, no suele hablar de su vida, es algo ..complejo-

-Entiendo-Respondió Emmy asintiendo lentamente.

-Y esta es tu futura mesa, espero que hayamos sido de ayuda, yo tengo que ir a trabajar-JJ la sonrió y desapareció para irse a su oficina a revisar casos.

Emily miraba aún curiosa a Emmy, quien miraba la mesa esperando a que dejara de mirarla de aquella manera que la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Podemos hablar..Emmy?-

-Claro,¿Qué quieres?-

-Vamos a la cafetería-

-De acuerdo-

En cuanto llegaron Emily cerró la puerta.

-Quiero, sin incomodarte, que me cuentes tu pasado. Tienes pinta de haber pasado muchas penurias-

-Ah, ¿Me estás haciendo un perfil?¿Practicando por si no entro en el FBI?No soy una niña mimada, he ganado mi título a base de estudio, no de dinero-Emmy sabía que estaba siendo demasiado borde y cruel, pero no podía parar, las palabras salían solas de su boca como una serpiente.

-No no-respondió Emily sonriendo- Me suenas, tu cara, o al menos tu apellido, creo haber oido algo. Asi que solo quiero que sepas que aquí vas a tener a una amiga en la que puedes confiar-

Emmy terminó de hacerse el chocolate y miró a Emily a los ojos.

-De acuerdo, pero nadie sabe nada, y espero que siga asi-

-Lo prometo-


	4. Chapter 4

Emmy suspiró mirándola.

-Bien, antes me llamaba Emmy Bonnet, vivía en San Francisco con mis padres. Vinimos a visitar Nueva York, cuando yo tenía 5 años, mientras mis padres estaban en el hotel, relajandose, esperando para irse a una fiesta, yo me quedé a dormir en casa de mi abuela, nana Adrienne, ya que nunca podía verla.

A las 3 de la madrugada, llamaron al portal, yo me desperté y miré por la rendija de la puerta..-A medida que Emmy le contaba a Emily su vida, las imagenes iban pasando por su mente- Lo oí todo y aún recuerdo las palabras de la policía: "Señora Adrienne Bonnet? Tenemos malas noticias para usted y su nieta. Su hija, Charlotte, junto con su marido Joseph, y su otra hija, Elizabeth, con su novio, Peter, han fallecido"-Emmy removió el chocolate con la cuchara-Creía que mi abuela moriría de pie, escuchándolos. Por lo visto, el hotel, sin explicacion alguna, empezó a arder y los extintores habían sido robados. Yo era demasiado pequeña como para pensar en otra cosa peor, solo sabía que mis padres estaban muertos, que solo me quedaba mi abuela. Quería seguir escuchando, pues seguramente dirían algo más, pero entonces, el gato negro de mi abuela, al que adoraba, tiró un jarrón, descubriendome. Mi abuela se puso histérica, llorando y gritándome que me fuera, que no había nada que ver, que no tenía que espiarla. Lo malo es que tenía en parte razón, no debía espiarla, pero eran mis padres. Ella lloraba histérica, yo pensaba que le daría algo y me fui. A la mañana siguiente la encontré en su sillon, con su viejo álbum-Emmy tomó aire, mirando a obvio que no era fácil contarlo- No respiraba. Había ido a reunirse con mis padres, en palabras suaves. Los médicos dijeron que su corazón no aguantó la presión a la que se vió sometida en una sola noche y..-

-Siento interrumpir pero...-Emily vio a su nueva compañera asentir y supo que podía preguntar-¿El Caso Bonnet?-

-Exacto. El abogado de mis padres, Jacques Neveu, me adoptó, sabía que no soportaría estar en un destartalado orfanato. Me mudé con él a su piso de Nueva York. Por aquél entonces acababa de abrir un bufete de abogados que estaba teniendo éxito entre los peces gordos de Wall Street¿Su compañero?Aaron Hotchner. Eran amigos desde la Universidad, él conocía lo que me había pasado. Cada Navidad me mandaba una carta y un regalo. Era un segundo padre para mi, cada vez que Jacques tenía que irse, me cuidaba. Yo, a los 16 años, hurgé en los papeles de Jacques, quería saber más sobre la misteriosa muerte de mis padres, ví varios recortes de periodicos, en los que especulaban que habían sido asesinados por una banda, porque mi padre tenía muchas deudas con ésta última. Entonces, apareció en la puerta, se enfadó y a la semana me mandó a Londres, con Laure, una chica de 28 años y su hija, de mi edad, Christine. Acabé el instituto, y gracias a Jacques entré en la Royal Holloway.Y aquí estoy-

Emily no sabía que decir, era una chica joven, pero aún así, era fuerte y decidida, sabía lo que quería y lo conseguía, pero, había pasado y sufrido demasiado con lo joven que era. Una chica tan guapa e inteligente no debería haber pasado eso, pensaba con tristeza Emily.

-¿En qué trabajaban tus padres?-

-Eran policías, los dos-

"Lo tiene en la sangre"Pensó Emily sonriendo para sí.

-Bueno, Emmy, gracias por confiarmelo, jamás saldrá de aqui. Y ahora vamos antes de que nos echen de menos-Dijo riendo.

Emmy dejó que su compañera la pasase un brazo por el hombro caminando hacia las mesas.

-Dime Emmy, ¿Qué tal te llevaste con Christine?-

-Ehm, bien, bien-

No quería contarle que gracias a una broma con un chicle, habían acabado desnudas, con las sábanas revueltas y sus cuerpos pegados, el uno al otro. No, tenía confianza en Emily como para contarle su pasado, algo que había salido en los periódicos, y qué era famoso en el país, por ser uno de los casos más raros sin resolver, pero no tenía la misma para contarle su vida siquiera estaba escrita en la guía telefónica, nadie sabía que estaba allí, salvo Laure, Christine...Nadie, ni siquiera Jacques Neveu.


	5. Chapter 5

-Emmy¿Por qué te llamas Neveu?Eres una Bonnet-Emily la miraba a los ojos.

-Ni idea, Jacques me dijo que debía adoptar su apellido, no me dió más explicaciones, tampoco se las pedí si te soy sincera-

Tras una jornada dura para el equipo, donde Emmy solo podía mirar el jaleo que había, llegó la noche, y con ella, las ganas de irse a casa. Hotch y Rossi bajaban las escaleras charlando animadamente mientras Emily recogía sus cosas.

-¡Emmy!-Oyó la voz de JJ-¿Quieres venirte a tomar algo?Asi nos cuentas cosas y nos conocemos más-

-Ehm, bueno, de acuerdo, no tengo nada más que hacer-

-Ey Reid¿Te vienes?-Dijo Morgan con toda la intención.

-No gracias, no creo qu...-

-Venga tio, anímate, nunca haces nada divertido-

-Bueno, iré, esperadme fuera-

-Yo tengo que recoger unas cosas también, id yendo-Dijo Emmy sonriendo, aunque no sabía porqué había dicho eso, le daba auténtico pavor quedarse con aquel chico, a solas, y tan cerca. No sabía que había en él. Pero había algo.

-¿Tú sueles salir, Spencer?-

Reid notó burbujas en su garganta, producto de su nerviosismo al estar frente a ella. Había más chicas en la oficina, pues¿Qué tenía ella?¿Sus ojos?¿Su sonrisa?¿Su inteligencia?¿Su confianza en si misma?

-N-no. La verdad, no..no me gusta mucho-Tartamudeaba, y notaba sudor frío en su frente, estaba seguro de que Emmy lo notaría.

-Tranquilo, no estés nervioso, no te voy a comer- Entonces, al oirse, una fugaz expresión de horror se dibujo en su rostro¿Por qué demonios había dicho eso?

-Va-vale- Cogió su mochila y salió andando deprisa hasta la salida, dejando atrás a Emmy.

Ella, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír y a apagar la luz de su lámparita de mesa. Después se reunió con el resto del equipo, quien reía animadamente en la calle.

-Bueno, donde vamos?-

-Que elija Emmy-

-No, no, eligid vosotros, yo me mudé hace poco y no se mucho de esta ciudad-Dijo sonriendo con timidez-

-Oh, venga, ¿En serio? Tenemos que llevarte a probar las exquisiteces de los restaurantes:Comida china, pizza etc...-Dijo Morgan provocando una carcajada en todo el equipo...salvo en Reid, que miraba de reojo a ía quitarle ojo de encima. Sabía perfectamente las reacciones del ser humano ante diferentes estímulos, pero...jamás pensaba que volvería a sentir algo así, y menos conociéndola tan poco.

-Venga, comida china-Dijo Morgan sin dejar de reir, pero mirando de reojo a Reid.

-De acuerdo-

-¿Te llevamos?-

-No, tengo ahí la moto, os seguiré-

Emmy se puso el casco y sonriéndoles se subió a la moto, mientras ellos arrancaban los hora después entraban en un restaurante de comida china y pedían una mesa.

-Vaya, es increíble-

-¿En Londres no había de estos?-Dijo Rossi sonriendo.

-Si, pero eran más discretos, como un restaurante normal-

Pidieron arroz y fideos y Emmy demostró tener habilidad para comer con palillos, mientras Reid intentaba no hacer más el ridículo delante de ella. No saber comer delante de sus compañeros, era una cosa, pero delante de Emmy, nunca.

Mirando de reojo a Reid, que se sentaba a su lado, Emmy, con dulzura, cogio su mano y se la colocó en la posición correcta. Reid se ruborizó al notar la suavidad de las yemas de sus dedos.

-Ya está-Dijo sonriendo.


	6. Chapter 6

Al ver el gesto de Emmy y la cara ruborizada de Reid, el resto de compañeros se dirigian entre ellos miradas llenas de informacion. Sabían que pasaría algo, no hacía falta ser adivino, se les veía.

-Gr-gracias Emmy-Con torpeza, Reid movía los dedos comiendo algo de arroz.

-En fin, Emmy, cuéntanos...¿Tienes novio?-La mirada de sorpresa que Emmy dirigió a Hotch cuando formuló la pregunta lo dijo todo. Era extraño que él preguntara esas cosas, y menos después de tanto tiempo sin contacto.

-Ehm, no, no. Tuve...digamos...malas consecuencias con las pocas relaciones que tuve-Miró a no recordar las partes malas de su pasado, salvo el misterio de la muerte de sus padres.

-¿Qué pasó?-Siguió Hotch.

.-Ehm..-"Nunca se va a callar?"- Me conoces, sabes que no me gusta hablar de las cosas del pasado-Fijo sus ojos verdes en los de Aaron.

-Lo sé, pero sobre la muerte de tus padres si que hablas-

-Pero porque eso aun sigue sin resolverse. Debo saber que paso, pero¿Las relaciones?Sé que paso¡Lo viví!-

-¿Entonces?-

-Hotch, yo creo..-Rossi los miró a ambos-Creo que si Emmy no quiere hablar, será por algo, asi que no la presiones-

Ella lo miraba con frialdad. No iba a dejar tenía claro.

-No voy a hablar de eso-

-Yo te conté lo de Haley-

-Pero yo no pregunté-

Aaron suspiró. Estaba tenso, no sabía porque.

-Perdona, Emmy-

-No pasa nada-

El resto de la velada transcurrió con relativa normalidad, con risas y anécdotas. Hasta que JJ sonrió a todos y se levantó.

-Siento deciros que tengo que irme, mi hermana estará preguntandose donde estoy, se quedó a cuidar de Henry-

Cuando esta se fue entre varios "adios" Morgan le explicó a Emmy.

-Tuvo un hijo con un policía, pero ellos rompieron y la hermana de JJ se mudó con ellos para cuidar de Henry cuando ella está en la Unidad-

-Vaya, pobrecilla-

-Lo lleva bien-Dijo Reid intentando coger un trozo de sushi con los palillos.

-Si, no busca ahora nada, solo quiere centrarse en su hijo, y eso está bien-Dijo Emily sin dejar de mirar a Emmy pensativa, haciendo que esta se pusiera incómoda.

-Entiendo-

-Creo que deberíamos irnos-

-Si, eso creo¿Emily, Reid, Emmy?-

-Si, mejor nos vamos-Dijeron al unísono todos.

Mientras recogía sus cosas, Emmy notó que Reid se ponía detrás de ella apartándole la silla.

-Gr..Gracias-Dijo Emmy, asombrada, pero no molesta, como esperaba que estuviera.

-De nada Emmy-

-¿Quieres...qué te lleve en moto?-

-Ehm...no..no se...-

-Tranquilo, solo, tienes que agarrarte, es seguro-Le sonrió y Reid le devolvió la sonrisa.

Mientras, Emily,Morgan,Rossi y Hotch se miraban sonriendo y se despidieron de le dió un casco a Reid y arrancó la moto.

-¿Te apetece tomar té en mi casa?-Emmy sabía que estaba siendo osada, se acababan de conocer, se arrepentia de haber abierto la boca. ¿Ahora qué haría?No podía decirle nada, ahora, si él aceptaba tendría que llevarle a su casa y...No, no podía.

-De acuerdo-Dijo sin mucha convinción Reid. Quería ir, pero no quería parecer un baboso, la acababa de conocer. No. Debía irse a casa, pero ya habia respondido.

Entonces Emmy arrancó en direccion a una pequeña casa de Quantico.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7-

-Dios mio-Exclamó Reid al ver la casa por dentro-¿La has amueblado tú?-

-Si-contestó Emmy sonriendo- Me costó, pero lo conseguí.¿Te gusta?-

Reid admiraba anonadado la inmensa biblioteca que tenía Emmy: Libros originales de Shakespeare, libros de poemas, de Criminología...Esa chica era increible. Sin darse cuenta, cuando vió a Emmy sentada en el sofá mirandole, penso en que pasaría si deslizara la mano por su cuello y..."¡No!Reid, controlate" Se dijo a si mismo.

-¿Reid?¿Hola?-

-Ehm, ¿Qué decias?-

-¿Qué quieres beber?

-Té, por favor-

Emmy se levantó sonriendo y se dirigió a la cocina, para preparar el té de Reid, y un chocolate caliente para ella. Le encantaba, además, hacía frío, estaban a finales de Noviembre y ya había que abrigarse bien y el chocolate estaba bien para no tener frío.

-Aqui tienes-

-Muchas gracias Emmy. Eres muy amable invitandome, no suelo salir mucho-

-No es nada-Dijo ella bebiendo el chocolate con una mirada pensativa, mirada que él notó.

-Estás bien?-

-¡Si!Tranquilo, estoy bien-Salió de su ensoñacion sonriendo.

Reid se terminó la taza de té y se levantó. Acababa de recordar que hoy llamaría a su madre.

-Debo...debo irme-

-Claro-Sonrió Emmy acompañandole hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana-Dijo Reid. En ese momento se acercó haciendo que Emmy cerrase los ojos y se pegase a la pared, rozando sus labios, susurrandole-Adios, Emmy.

-A-adios-

Emmy cerró la puerta y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. No sabía como se había atrevido ese chico a hacer eso. No. No debía ceder. Solo porque hubiera hecho eso, no tenía derecho a intentar traspasar las puertas de hielo de su corazón.

"Emmy, te rindas. No dejes que pase lo mismo que otras veces" El télefono que sonaba en el sofá, hizo despertar a Emmy de su meditacion para no rendirse. Se dirigió lentamente hasta él.

-¿Diga?-

-Emmanuelle Neveu?*-

-Emmy, si no le importa¿Quien es?-

-Soy Erin Strauss, Aaron Hotchner me dejó su expediente con muy buenas recomendaciones-

-Ah..-"Eso" Estaba tan preocupada con lo de Reid que se había olvidado.

-¿Ah?¿Pasa algo?-

-No, es que, estaba pensando en una cosa que había pasado antes, nada importante-

-Mañana hará las pruebas de armas y los exámenes. Si los pasa, está dentro-

-Gra..-A mitad de su agradecimiento Erin Strauss la cortó.

Asombrada por el repentino corte, Emmy miró la hora y pensó que tal vez, Hotch ya estaba en casa. Marcó lentamente y esperó a que alguien le contestara.

-¿Hola?-Dijo una voz infantil que hizo sonreir a Emmy.

-Hola¿Es la casa de Aaron Hotchner?-

-Si, soy su hijo-

-Puedes decirle a tu padre que se ponga por favor?Dile que llama Emmy-

-Vale-

Mientras esperaba oía como gritaba Jack, llamando a su padre para que se pusiera al telefono.

-¿Emmy?-

-Hola, me ha llamado una tal Erin Strauss. Dice que mañana haré las pruebas y examenes-

-Me alegro, me alegro-Dijo con voz alegre Hotch-Pero..-

-Pero?-

-Te pasa algo¿Cierto?-

-A mi no me analices-

-No me hables así, Emmy. Solo pregunto-

-Estoy bien, solo cansada de estar amueblando y moviendome de un sitio a otro-

-Si, ahora se le llama mudanza a estar borde-Dijo riendo al otro lado de la linea.

-Da igual.¿Porque me llamó Erin Strauss, Emmanuelle?Sabes que lo odio-

-Lo sé, eres Emmy, pero deberías saber que ese es tu nombre. Quieras o no-

-Solo doy gracias a ese nombre por mi apodo-

-Mañana te veo. Voy a acostar a Jack-

-Adios-

Emmy colgo y tiró el telefono cabreada al sofá.¿Quien se creía que era? Si, Emmy era un diminutivo de Emmanuelle, pero jamás lo usaba, todas sus tarjetas y cuentas estaban a nombre de Emmy.

Se tumbó en la cama intentando relajarse y dormir, pues sabía, que lo que habia pasado con Reid, era malo.

Mientras, a la otra punta de la ciudad, Spencer Reid estaba tumbado en su cama, con los ojos cerrados, pensando que lo que habia hecho, era una ilusion, un sueño, una mala pesadilla...lo que fuera, menos real.

"No, no, me va a odiar, lo sé.Joder, Reid, eres estúpido"

Al final, después de pensar mucho, consiguió conciliar el sueño...y soñó con ella.

*Emmanuelle es el nombre de mi actriz favorita, Emmy Rossum, y Emmy, está basada físicamente en ella.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8.

Por la mañana, el equipo apareció en la UAC y Emmy ya estaba allí, cosa que extrañó a todos. Menos a Hotch, que sabía lo de los exámenes, y también sabia que le pasaba algo que Emmy no quería contar…de momento. La conocía bien, sabia perfectamente que al final, tarde o temprano, acabaría contándoselo todo. Lo único que le preocupaba es que fuera algo que la hiciera daño. Era bastante fría si, pero como todos, era una persona humana al fin y al cabo, y tenia sentimientos, y al final, acababa desmoronándose.

-¿Qué tal la noche Emmy?-

-No dormí mucho Hotch-"Pero no por los exámenes" Aun no le había contado lo de Reid.

-Entiendo….-Sabía que algo gordo la pasaba, Emmy solia dormir como un lirón.

-¿Qué tal los exámenes?-Dijo Emily sentándose a su lado.

-Bastante bien, los teoricos bien y los de armas bastante bien, si-Sonrio como pudo Emmy.

Sobre eso de las 12:30, Erin Strauss, apareció en la UAC para notificar los resultados de los exámenes de Emmy. Para ello los reunió a todos en la sala de juntas, mirando fríamente a Emmy, mirada que la incomodó. Cosa que Reid notaba desde su asiento.

-Veamos, estas son las notas de sus exámenes-Dijo Erin y empezó a leer.

Emmanuelle Neveu.

Examenes teoricos: Nota media 10. Conclusiones: Las notas de los exámenes están bien, demuestra que se esfuerza y trabaja duro.

Examen de armas: 10. Tiene una puntería infalible, acertó un disparo desde 30 metros*

A medida que seguía leyendo el informe, Emmy deseaba desaparecer. Tenia delante a los mejores analizadores de conducta del mundo, y se estaban quedando alucinados con su historial educativo. Para Emmy, era algo secundario.

-Señorita Emmanuelle, está dentro-Dijo Strauss sin mirar a Emmy.

-Emmy-

-¿Cómo dice?-

-Emmy Neveu-

Erin sonrió de una manera tan repulsiva que Emmy sintió deseos de echarse hacia atrás, pero aguanto mirándola. No iba a dejar que le ganase.

-Enhorabuena, señorita Emmanuelle Neveu-Dijo su nombre con retintín. Emmy no la rompió la nariz de milagro ,Hotch, que estaba detrás de ella, notaba su tensión. Era muy dulce, pero cuando se enfadaba era terrible.

-Bueno, pues genial, estás dentro¿No?-Dijo Morgan mirando a Rossi sonriendo.

-Desde luego que estás dentro-

Despues de empezar su rutina, y trabajar un poco, Emmy, pensó que merecía un descanso y se dirigió con paso cansado hasta la cafetería, seguida por la atenta mirada de Reid. Este, desde que había llegado no dejaba de mirarla con tensión, seguramente por si estaba enfadada. Eso a Emmy la mortificaba, pero de manera vaga y exánime. Cuando llegó y se preparó un café noto como se cerraba la puerta.

-Has tardado demasiado-

Emmy sabia perfectamente quien era. Era aquel chico que estaba derribando los muros de hielo de su duro corazón. El chico que no dejaba de mirarla, y que no dejaba de asombrarse por ella. El chico que había quedado cautivado después de mirarla a los ojos. Ese chico. Ese chico que había intentado besarla en su propia casa. Ese, estaba ahora de pie, detrás de ella, mirándola la espalda, con una posición rigida, casi parecía una estatua. Él. Spencer Reid.

-Buena detective Emmy-Dijo con sonrisa nerviosa este.

-Supongo que querrás hablar¿Café?-Dijo Emmy señalando la taza sin girarse.

-No, gracias. Y si, quiero hablar, de que…bueno…lo de ayer…No se que me paso, siento si te moleste, u ocasione alguna mala impresión sobre mi, yo no soy asi siento-

-Disculpas aceptadas-Sonrio Emmy girándose, y clavando sus ojos en los de él. Si hubieran estado en la sala, Reid hubiera necesitado sentarse, pues su mirada le sobrepasaba. Eso jamás le solía pasar. No era como los demás.

-Gr..gracias-Dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-Bien, como sabras, ahora trabajamos juntos…-

-S-si, claro-

-Explicame que hacemos en la UAC-

-Bien, si tenemos un caso importante, viajamos a la ciudad y lo resolvemos elaborando un perfil del sospechoso o sospechosa, llamados SUDES. Sujeto DESconocido-

-Ajam-

-El resto del tiempo…-Reid, absorto en su charla, no notaba que Emmy se acercaba más a él- hacemos papeleo-

Cuando terminó de hablar, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, mirándose a los ojos, los de Emmy llenos de información, y los de Reid, de confusión.

Entonces, él, entendió y la besó.

*No se a cuanta distancia se puede disparar, he puesto esa cifra por poner algo Xd*


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9

No sabía porque se había acercado, no sabia porque le había mandado ese mensaje con los ojos, en otras ocasiones, se hubiera separado, pero el inminente contacto de los ardientes labios de él con la dulce boca de ella habían disipado su duda. No sabía cómo, pero ese chico había conseguido enamorarla, y encima con tan poco tiempo, pero lo había conseguido. Ahora, sus delgadas y suaves manos recorrían sus caderas por debajo de su camiseta, Emmy se encontraba prácticamente sentada sobre la encimera, con sus piernas rodeando la cintura de él. Mientras, sus bocas se besaban con ánsia, deseo y pasión.

"No, ahora no, es demasiado pronto" Pensaba Emmy. "Aquí no"

Mientras deliraba en su cabeza, Reid iba desabrochándole lentamente la camisa y metiendo sus largos dedos dentro, al notarlo, Emmy arqueó involuntariamente la espalda.

"No puedo creerlo" Pensaba Reid anonadado. "Es Emmy. No puedo creer que…"

Reid acariciaba sus pechos por encima del sujetador de manera que la volvía loca, pero debía razonar, no, no podía.

-Reid¡Para!-Dijo empujándole.

-¿Qué, que pasa?-

-No…-

-No ¿Qué?-Dijo Reid asustado de que se alejara de él.

-Aquí no-Contestó ella sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?-

-Vente esta noche a las 10 si no tenemos un caso. A mi casa-Respondio Emmy abrochándose la camisa y saliendo de la cafetería.

-Adios-Murmuró y se puso las manos en la cabeza. Que había hecho…No podía, y menos con ELLA. Emmy…Su angel…Emmy… Conocía a Hotch, puede que le dijera lo que había hecho, entonces, le despedirían. No, había sido un error. Aunque…a ella le gustaba, lo sabía. Dudaba de que se lo contara a alguien.

Mientras, Emmy, tambaleándose, se sento en su mesa e intento ocupar su mente, bajo la atenta mirada de Emily.

-¿Te pasa algo?-

-Estoy bien,Em-

-De acuerdo…-

Emmy abrió una carpeta, la cerro, luego abrió otra. No sabia que haría, ni como empezaría a trabajar. Entonces, Reid apareció por la puerta, sin mirarla. Y eso a Emmy la entristeció levemente, hasta que recordó.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10.

-Bien chicos, tenemos un caso-Dijo JJ bajando de su oficina.

Cuando todos estaban acomodados, Emmy, de pie detrás de todos, mirándoles, preguntándose si alguna vez tendría esa confianza, JJ les explicó los detalles del caso.

-Han aparecido tres hombres en un callejón cerca de Wall Street, en New York-

-¿Wall Street?-Dijo Emmy.

-Si. ¿Lo conoces?-Dijo Morgan mirándola.

-Si. Me crié allí. Lo conozco perfectamente, y tanto de dia como de noche es difícil encontrar un sitio en el que estar a solas con alguien. Siempre hay alguien cerca, además es el barrio financiero. No hay tanta inseguridad, puesto que allí los índices de criminalidad son bajos. En Wall Street tu podias caminar a solas a las 12 de la noche, cosas que en otras calles, no podrías hacer-

-Entiendo-

-Los tres hombres eran de entre 50 y 55 años. Altos, con el pelo blanco y todos vestían con traje. La particularidad de esto, es que todos los hombres tienen la nariz aguileña. Eran todos abogados, que llevaban al menos 11 años viviendo en New York y eran hombres respetados y con grandes clientes-

-Bien, JJ, ya sabes, no dejes que se filtre a la prensa, los demás, preparaos para subir al avión-

Todos se levantaron y prepararon sus cosas. Emmy, que ya estaba nerviosa por su primer caso, temia que algo pasara. Sabia que él tenia buena seguridad pero….Los hombres eran tan parecidos a él, la misma nariz…trabajos. Tenía miedo. Seguramente, seria una tonta coincidencia, pero, aunque estuvieran enfadados, le seguía queriendo. Aunque él pensara que seguía en Londres, rehaciendo su vida. No podía perdonarle lo que vio. Jamás.

Mientras estaba sentada en el sillón del avión escuchando a JJ, no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Necesitaba dormir. Por la noche, en una cama…con él.

-Bien, la autopsia del primer hombre demuestra que estuvo como minimo 10 horas encerrado antes de ser abandonado en el callejón, bien escondido detrás del contenedor. Le estuvieron torturando duramente. Le quemaron los pies, arrancaron los ojos, y le cortaron la lengua y manos. No murió. Lo mataron lentamente asfixiándolo con una sabana estrujada según las marcas-

-Es espantoso- Señalo Emily enseñándole la foto a Emmy. Esta, en cuanto vio la cara de ese hombre, supo que sus temores se hacían realidad.

-Se quien es este tipo. Y se quien puede ser su próxima victima, si no me equivoco-


	11. Chapter 11

Cap 11

-¿Cómo puedes saber quien es, Emmy? Está irreconocible- Preguntó Rossi anonadado, como el resto del equipo.

-Lo sé. Y Hotch también-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, es Jake O"Grady. Era un inmigrante irlandés. Cuando el tenia 25 años, se vino a Nueva York, trabajó con Jacques Neveu en su bufete-

-Has dicho que sabias quien podría ser la próxima victima. ¿Quién es?-

-No estoy segura, pero creo que puede ser Jacques- Dijo mirando a Hotch, que palidecía.

-Estas..loca, Emmy. No puede ser él-

-Mira las fotos Hotch. Nariz aguileña, buenos trabajos, es más, todos abogados, al menos 11 años en Nueva York, vivian todos en Wall Street. Puede ser él-

-Tiene buena seguridad y..-

-¿Y qué? Sale a la calle solo, Aaron!-Dijo gritando Emmy- Sabes que puede ser una posible victima-

-Habla con él-

-Yo..-

-Si, Emmy, tú-

-No-Dijo Emmy con firmeza mirando la carpeta del caso.

-Sabia que te pasaba algo con el. Le llamas Jacques, no sueles hablar de tu pasado con el. ¿Qué te paso, Emmanuelle Bonnet?-

Emmy miró a los ojos a Hotch con mucha frialdad, no sabia como se había atrevido a…No. No iba a dejarse avasallar, no sabia quien era ella. No sabía nada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo!Analizandome!-

-¡Dimelo Emmy!-

-Volvi de Londres, sin avisarle. No había nadie en la casa, asi que me fui a mi cuarto y me dormi. Me despertaron unas voces en el salón y me asomé lentamente, sin que me viera nadie. Tenía una reunión. Las personas que había allí no tenían buena pinta. Grabe la conversación. Y me escondi con mi maleta en mi armario. Cuando se volvieron a ir, cogi con mi dinero, y las falsas credenciales de Jacques, un vuelo a Londres-

-¿Tienes la cinta?-

Emmy suspiro y se levantó al baño, donde fue a refrescarse la cara.

-Hotch, has sido demasiado cruel con ella. ¿No crees?-

-No, no es bueno que se calle las cosas-

Al rato, Emmy volvió hurgando en su bolsa de viaje, y sacó una cinta vieja y una carta amarillenta y arrugada.

-No se oia muy bien, asi que transcribí la conversación a papel-

Puso la cinta, y todos escucharon atentos.

-"Escuchame Neveu, no nos gusta que juegues con nosotros, te puedes quemar los dedos." "No tengo miedo, Joe. No. Vuestra sucia banda no me da miedo" "Te lo dara, tranquilo, podrás preguntárselo a Emmanuelle" "¿Qué le habeis hecho a Emmy!" "Nada, aun. Algunos de mis hombres están camino de Londres. Sigue obedeciendo, y solo vigilaremos a la niña. ¿No querras que le pase como a Charlotte y Joseph, verdad?"

Notaron un suspiro, que Hotch y Emmy identificaron como el de Jacques.

"No le hagáis daño" "La adoptaste para protegerla. No por pena, cierto? Dijiste que no fuera una Bonnet, y que tuviera mucho cuidado" "Es lo único que me queda" "Sigue siendo el abogado fiel, y no haremos nada a tu niña. Pero, renuncia ahora, y dare orden para que mis hombres de Londres…" "¡NO! No podeis hacer eso! Es una inocente niña!" "Sabes que no, sabes que investigara y se meterá donde no debe. Por eso, tu la mandaste lejos"

De repente oyeron un golpe sordo y la caída de algo pesado al suelo, siendo arrastrado. Despues, la cinta se acabo. Dejando en silencio el avión, y a Emmy abatida. No escuchaba esa cinta desde los 17.

-Ahora sabes todo, Hotch. Por eso serás tú el que hable con el-


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

Mientras el teléfono no paraba de sonar, sin dar una contestación, Emmy repasaba el caso, una y otra vez. Reid la miraba con preocupación, mientras el resto del equipo estaba bien atento a Hotch. Este también tenía la mirada puesta en Emmy, que seguía sin darse cuenta de nada. Rossi seguía pensándose su pregunta, tenía miedo de ocasionarle algún mal interior a Emmy, pero debía preguntar, por el bien del caso.

-¿Qué pasó cuando llegaste a Londres?- Dijo Rossi y entonces Emmy levantó la mirada fijándola en todos aquellos que la miraban con tristeza, compasión o preocupación-Dinos todos, Bonnet. Tu verdadero nombre. Puede que hayas usado siempre Emmy Neveu, y puede que lo uses a partir de ahora, pero ese es el tuyo. Lo sabes. Cuéntanos todo, podremos salvar a Jacques, así que, di, ¿Qué pasó contigo cuando llegaste a Londres?-

-Laure me dijo que debía tener cuidado, ya habían sido informadas por Jacques. Yo, me fui a Noruega, con el nombre de Christine. Viví allí hasta que a los 22 volví a Londres para estudiar en la Royal Hollaway, pero no volví a tener contacto con Jacques. Terminé las carreras, y vine aquí, para trabajar-Los miró a todos y soltó un suspiro-Naturalmente, supe, que con Hotch averiguaría algo más, pero solo lo querría en mi tiempo libre-Miró a Hotch, que seguía al teléfono, dejando mensajes al contestador- El resto ya lo sabéis. Ahora debo salvar a Jacques, pero por trabajo, no porque él me importe-

Llegaron a la comisaría de policía del distrito de Wall Street donde les informaron de todo. Reid y JJ se quedarían en la comisaría, el primero, para atar cabos, y la segunda para evitar filtraciones a la prensa. Emily y Hotch irían a una escena del crimen, mientras que Rossi y Emmy irían a la otra. La tercera la examinarían más adelante. Cuando Emmy llegó allí, observó el lugar, un parterre de rosas y muchas hiedras enredándose por las paredes, ahí encontraron a la segunda víctima, Louis Marshall de 54 años. Era un importante abogado de los corredores de bolsa. Según el informe forense, la víctima había luchado, y por tanto, las flores del suelo estaban aplastadas y mustias. Le cortaron la nariz, pómulos y párpados. Después de dos horas recopilando pistas, se encontraron todos en la comisaría para dar un perfil a los policías. Empezó Morgan dando la información más esencial.

-La persona o personas que buscamos son varones, de entre 30 y 45 años, con algunos conocimientos prácticos de anatomía, con mucha sangre fría, complexión atlética y son muy meticulosos. Pueden pertenecer a una banda criminal, de nombre Sine, esa banda es conocida por sus muchos tratos y escándalos con numerosos e importantes jefes y peces gordos de Nueva York-

-Carece de odio a sus víctimas-Continuó Emmy-Cierto es que todos los crímenes son muy sangrientos y brutales, pero también son muy propios de matones y asesinos a sueldo, por lo tanto, no tienen sentimiento alguno hacia la victima. Los matones suelen ser fríos, solo les importa el dinero que les pague. No hacen preguntas, solo obedecen. Puede que el jefe de esa banda diseñe incluso como deben torturarlos y deformarlos. Por ejemplo, en la segunda víctima, la deformación de la cara, está inspirada vagamente en el crimen de Katherine Eddowes, la cuarta víctima de Jack El Destripador-Después de darles el perfil, el equipo fue a buscar a Jacques Neveu.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Hotch y Emmy llegaron a la oficina de Jacques Neveu, el más importante abogado de Wall Street, en Nueva York. Emmy recorría despacio con la mirada todo, las oficinas y la gente…No recordaba así la forma de trabajo de su "padre".

-¿Desean algo?-Dijo la rubia, siliconada y estúpida recepcionista. "Como no, una tía que se puede tirar sin miedo alguno. Típico de Jacques"

-Si, verá, somos los agentes Neveu y Hotchner del FBI, somos amigos del señor Neveu, esperaba que pudiésemos pasar a su despacho-

-¿Tienen cita? Sin cita no pueden entrar-Dijo tajante la tía. Emmy no estaba dispuesta a que esa mujer la pasase por encima.

-Escúcheme bien ¡Soy su hija Emmanuelle Neveu! Si no nos deja pasar le aseguro que Jacques sabrá de esto, y además volveremos con una orden de registro y una denuncia por entorpecer a unos agentes federales-Contestó Emmy mirando con absoluta frialdad a la recepcionista.

-Lamentablemente, Jack no está. No ha venido a trabajar hoy, estaba enfermo-Dijo la recepcionista mirando a Emmy asustada. De repente, ésta la acercó a ella ante al asombrada mirada de Hotch, y olió, haciendo que se dibujara una mueca en la sonrisa perfecta de Emmy.

-No me extraña, ya se la ha tirado, ¿Me equivoco? He visto a muchas mujeres como usted, Jacques se cansará pronto de usted señorita…-

- Lisa-

-Señorita Lisa, eso. En cuanto usted, Lisa, deje de interesarle, se irá a por una más joven y activa, desde luego, ahora disfruta de cuánto puede ¿No?¿Cuántas veces ha tenido que chupársela para estar en este puesto de responsabilidad, eh? Sus compañeras deben odiarla- Hotch miraba a Emmy y recordaba que podía ser una chica muy dulce…o usar su lengua para hacer dardos con los que agujereaba la autoestima de los demás. Era así, y en este caso, iba a ser útil- Así que…señorita Lisa, si me deja la llave de su despacho, le aseguraré que no la largue tan pronto ¿Eh?¿Qué me dice?-

La recepcionista únicamente metió la mano en un cajón y depositó la llave en la palma de Emmy, que sonreía con dulzura y encanto a la vez.

-Muchísimas gracias- Dijo llamando al ascensor. Hotchner la seguía aún algo asustado por lo que acababa de ver, no recordaba a Emmy hecha un basilisco, y daba auténtico miedo.

-Eso no era necesario ¿No crees?-

-Tengo la llave, lo era. Siento haber montado este espectáculo, y se que no debíamos alertar mucho a la población, pero esa tia siliconada no me iba a decir a mi donde o no podía entrar ¿No crees Aaron?-

-Lo creo-Dijo éste riendo-Por cierto…¿Le pasa algo a Reid contigo, Emmy?- Aaron notó como su ahijada se quedaba muy quieta, pálida como la nieve-Le noto raro…y a ti también-


	14. Chapter 14

Cap.14.

Emmy se quedó muy quieta, en ese momento, se maldijo por subir en ascensor. No podía escapar.

-¿Emmy?-Hotch la miraba arqueando una ceja.

-No pasa nada, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Contestó Emmy mirándole con toda la serenidad que le fue posible.

En ese momento, la conversación se cortó por el sonido del móvil de Hotch. Emmy miraba fijamente los números mientras seguían ascendiendo, hasta que Hotch, colgó, y llegaron al piso.

-Era Garcia, tenías razón. No solo encajan en el trabajo y aspecto físico-Hotch la miró-Todas las víctimas se conocían-Emmy parpadeó un par de veces, y salió fuera, parándose en la puerta del despacho de Jacques.

Mientras, en la comisaría de Nueva York, Spencer Reid intentaba cuadrar el mapa, para saber por qué zonas podría estar el Sudes. Morgan se acercó a él, con una taza de café para cada uno y le miró.

-Muy bien niño genio, ahora me vas a explicar qué ha pasado entre la señorita Bonnet y tú- Reid le miró con ojitos de niño que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

-Nada, no ha pasado nada-Morgan rió y siguió hablando sonriendo.

-Claaro, claaaro. Y yo soy nuevo, no te digo. Vamos Reid, se nota a la legua, que estás coladito por Emmy. Lo que yo me pregunto…-Dijo cautelosamente, mientras Spencer estaba cruzado de brazos-Es si no ha pasado nada ya-

-¡Morgan!-Reid saltó de la silla sonrojado-¡Qué tonterías estás diciendo!-

-Oh, vamos chaval, es una chica guapa, inteligente, y creo que le gustas, eres mayorcito ya-Rió Morgan al verle en ese estado-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, niño genio.-Esta vez fijó sus ojos en los de Reid-¿Ha pasado algo?-Éste, suspiró.

-No-

Hotch estaba revolviendo los papeles mientras Emmy miraba la agenda de Jacques. De pronto, gritó.

-¿Emmy? ¡¿Qué pasa!-Ella le enseñó la agenda. Tenía anotado una fecha y un lugar, con sangre-Madison Square, el dinero y tus servicios por tu hija, Emmanuelle-

Salieron corriendo de allí, mientras Hotch gritaba por teléfono que todos fueran hacia allí. Emmy no respondía, solo corría por las escaleras, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Madison Square quedaba cerca de allí, y Hotch y Emmy, fueron corriendo.

Cuando se encontraron con el resto del equipo, vieron el júbilo de las calles.

-¿Qué demonios…?-Empezó a decir Emily.

-Es Carnaval, la gente lo celebra por todo Nueva York, es normal que las calles estén abarrotadas de gente-

-No lo encontraremos nunca-Dijo Morgan.

-Sí, si lo haremos. La cita era a las 12:3O y son las 11:OO. Tenemos tiempo de sobra-Dijo mirándolos a todos, Emmy-

Rossi, Hotch y Morgan se fueron por un lado, y las chicas junto con Reid, en otro. Iban por las calles esquivando a todo tipo de gente, con disfraces increíblemente extraños. Emily se quejaba del gentío, y Emmy la sonrió.

-Tu no has ido al Mardi Gras, ¿Verdad?-

Aún estando en un caso, miraban escaparates y demás, cuando llegaron, a Central Park. Allí, habían montado una especie de atracción de feria, que quitarían al acabar el carnaval.

Emmy y los demás se tumbaron en el césped, como estaban todos, para no desentonar, mientras veían como la atracción subía y bajaba una gran altura. De repente, Emmy vio a unas mujeres con aspecto demasiado extraño, incluso para el carnaval, vestían de pitonisas, y no paraban de decir cosas extrañas en idiomas raros. Había visto a esas mujeres antes. Eran de la banda de Sine. Emmy se levantó y echó a correr, mientras el equipo la gritaba y miraba de forma extraña.


End file.
